


Breaking Bread

by Stareena



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareena/pseuds/Stareena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is brought home to Asgard after the events of the Avengers and is imprisoned. (Drabble)</p><p>***No longer updated***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Home, Son

The chill of the damp walls seemed to creep into his body, beyond his heavy leathers and metal accouterments, Loki looked around the small cabin. The light breeze through the window blew, keeping the room much cooler than was pleasurable. Even with his Jotun blood, Loki shivered. It was a disgrace by the sight of it. Slightly rounded it had a large bed one end, cleaning chambers through the door on his left, hearth and kitchen on the right and a small cot, aside from a few small tables and a small bookcase the stone room held very little else. It was damp, dirty and dark. Nothing about the room was inviting nor certainly befitting a prince of Asgard, fallen though he may be.

Standing, he switched his weight onto his left leg and looked around again. Here he was to spend his imprisonment until Odin decided it was safe for him to come out and rejoin Asgardian society. He sighed.

The door opened behind him. Turning he watched as a woman entered, a working woman, most likely his warden while in this filthy chamber. Shorter than him by almost a foot, she was about his age and stout by the look of her clothing.

“Gods wounds, can’t they be bothered to clean up in here?” She walked over to Loki and curtsied quickly. “My prince, I am Kate and will be your warden during your stay. I am sorry that they have not readied the cell, but if you can give me time, I will see to it that it is taken care of.”

Loki looked at the woman briefly before finding a chair to sit in that was not altogether soiled. 

The woman looked at Loki a moment.

“A smile costs nothing you know.” She looked at him sharply before turning and walking out of the room.

Raising his eyebrows, Loki was shocked to have someone outside his family, let alone outside his station, speak to him in that manner. Prisoner or not, there were still standards when addressing ones better. He made a mental note to remind of her of upon her return.

When she did return with cart full of various items, Loki rose to speak to her.

“Again, apologizes, my prince, it seems that we are on our own here. It took much longer to locate anything worth using for cleaning, much less food stuffs.” She looked up once wrestling the cart into the room. “I will have to go out later for more food items. But, I will get started on cleaning the chamber.”

“Cell.” Loki replied flatly.

“Excuse me, sir?” She looked at him.

“You meant to say cell, not chamber, my chambers are in there.” He pointed towards the palace in the far distance.

“Just because it is one doesn’t mean it can’t be something else.”

Loki inclined his head, not amused by this woman’s optimism. 

“It looks very much like a cell to me. Cold, damp and desolate.”

“Yes, it is now. I just got here.” She furrowed her brow a moment before setting off to start her cleaning.

Loki shook his head.

‘Imbecile.’ He thought as he returned to sitting, looking out of the window. 

It took the better part of an hour before the fire and the cleaning made the room seem more hospitable. Loki was thankful that the bed was across the room from the hearth otherwise it would be too hot for him, still, he noticed that despite her exertions and the fire, she was still dressed warmly. 

Straightening up and looking about she walked over to Loki’s bed. She never did understand why the prisoners got such large beds and the staff such smaller ones. Perhaps it was because this one was Odin’s son. Inspecting the linens on the bed she scowled.

“Disgraceful.” 

She stripped the bed and took the pillows, loading them into the cart. Inspecting the mattress, she found it to be a rope bed. She smiled. A good rope bed would last you years, this one had been neglected and would require new rope. 

Standing up she made a mental note to find more rope and looked about the room. The kitchen utensils she brought with her. She should really get some bread started soon for dinner but, the bed must be addressed first.

“My prince, I must repair this bed before it would be well enough for you to sleep in it. I should not be too long, was the room comfortable for you or did you require the temperature to be adjusted?” She smiled pleasantly as she looked at his solemn face.

Looking up from resting his chin in his palm, she realized she was speaking to him.

“I am comfortable. If you can find some books that would be most helpful.” He rose and walked into the bathing chamber, closing the door behind him.

Standing in the center of the room, she watched him walk into the smaller room. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself that they were not always pleasant or grateful for what they were given. It could have been a lot worse. If he did what they say he did, he should have been executed or at least banished to walk the wastelands or wintered slopes of the far realms.

Turning, she took the sheets to be laundered and the rope and pillows to be replaced.

The jail was a series of rooms off a main circular ramp that twisted and turned into the very core of the world. Depending on a number of factors, including severity of crime and status, the prisoners would be placed on an according floor. Asgard had very little crime and most of it was petty. The lower floors were where most prisoners were incarcerated with a warden having as many as five to ten wards if they were busy and full. These days wardens were not needed so much so most wardens had one maybe two wards. Higher ranking prisoners received their own warden, to live with them during their imprisonment. The difference being that they were able to leave the complex as they needed, where the prisoner was bound magically to their cell. To walk out of the door would alert the guard and begin a chemical process that would eventually poison the prisoner the longer they remained out of the cell. Should they return to their cell within 26 hours, they would be severely ill but live, if they did not they would die. Each prisoner was injected upon sentencing, this was mandatory for all prisoners. For this reason, there were no bars or locked doors even within the jail. Most did not stay long and once the magic had run its course, they would be freed from their cell. Few were repeat offenders

Kate was certain that the Allfather would not want his son to be poisoned and was sure that Loki could come and go as he pleased, the benefits of having a God for your daddy. Still She tried to keep things in perspective. Of course a worried father would do anything to protect his child. Really, what parent wouldn’t?

Switching out the linens and pillows, she managed to find rope and more food items to take with her. Before beginning her walk up the four story ramp to Loki’s cell, she spotted some books on a book shelf in the storage room. After confirming with another member of staff that they were available, she packed them away as well, taking them up the winding ramp.

Once back into the cell, she closed the door, placed the stack of books on the table closest to Loki and started to work on a stock for a stew, after cleaning up. In the meantime she began preparing a chicken for dinner, using the bones and discarded remains for the stock. It would have been better to have started this earlier in the day, but she could roast the chicken easily enough in the hearth. Once she got the vegetable cut and stuffed into the fowl, she placed it into the wood fire oven above the hearth. She then turned her attentions to making dough for bread. This was something that she enjoyed working on, mixing and kneading the dough as she worked, massaging in love, as her mother once said, rest her soul.

Allowing the bread to rise, Kate washed her hands and turned to the bed. Taking the old rope out, she sat on the floor in the frame and began lacing the new rope in, careful to not fray the ends too badly. It took a lot of time, but she managed it well. It took four goes to pull the bed tight enough that she felt that he would be comfortable on. In a few days, she would untie it and pull again, the rope having stretched.

A quick check on the chicken showed it was baking well and again, she turned her attentions to Loki’s bed. Replacing the mattress, then the linens, she remade the bed, placing the newer pillow atop the furs that lined his bed. She stood proudly looking at the bed. It would be a very comfortable stay for him now. While she waited before baking the bread, she scrubbed the kitchen table down as well as the two chairs.

Washing her hands to start the bread she heard Loki scoff.

“My prince, was there something I could help you with?” She turned and looked at him while drying her hands on a cloth.

“These were the best that you could do for books?” He held one up.

“They were the only books I could find, sir.” She looked at him trying to keep a calm disposition.

“They’re rubbish.” 

“If you don’t like them, give them back then.” She stood hands on her hips. He may be royalty but to be ungrateful was common.

Loki’s eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow.

“You forget your place warden.”

“Kate. My name is Kate,” She smiled, “And my place is here, assisting you.”

She turned and began kneading the bread.

“Who are you working for?” He asked her.

“Asgard, I work for the people of Asgard.” She said as she handled the dough.

“You know who I am, I have many enemies, one of them could pay you off….try to kill me.”

“You do know I share your food right?” She looked over her shoulder briefly before she grabbed the long wooden spatula and flouring it. 

“How do I know I can trust you not to slit my throat in the night?” He asked pointedly.

Setting a large round of bread on the spatula next to a smaller round she turned and looked at him again.

“You don’t.”

Returning to her bread, she began moving it into the wood burning fire oven.

“Just as I do not know if you will kill me or use your gifts on me to make me sick. I have to have faith or trust that you will do the right thing and not harm me, just as you will have to accept that I am not here to hurt or harm you.”

Once the bread was placed in the wood burning fire, she removed the wooden spatula and turned to face Loki, he had stood up, trying to seem menacing it seemed. It was a very effective use of both his status and height but Kate took a deep breath and continued with her smile.

“Nothing I say will ease your mind. I see that in your eyes. Regrettably you will have to gauge me by my actions. I don’t know of how I can otherwise reassure you.”

She turned her back on him, a no-no, generally speaking, with regards to royalty and began turning the bread with the long tongs she had.

“If you would like to wash up before dinner, now would be the time. The chicken and bread will be ready in the next ten minutes.”

She continued to move the bread, really to give herself something to do while he still looked at her. She may have a brave front, she was secretly terrified of having Loki as her ward. The money that was offered for a high ranking prisoner would help, still, he was far more intimidating in person and up close then he had ever seemed at any banquet or procession. 

Part of her job was to keep the prisoner calm and collected. They always tried to bully the women, it did not matter who the convict was. It usually took two to three days for the convict to try something with the warden before they accepted them as their warden. This was inevitable. Sighing she looked over her shoulder and watched as he disappeared into the wash room.

Being that there was not an end date established, the money helped with that as well. She may be here a few weeks or a few months, depending on the whim of Odin Allfather. That prevented her from scheduling for the next round of prisoners, so there was no guarantee when she would work next. That was worrying. For now, she needed to focus on Loki and keeping him happy.


	2. Stop and Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Routines and stories.

Dinner was delicious, even she had to admit to it. Serving Loki first, she made a small plate for herself and sat on her own bed. It was in better repair than Loki’s had been when she first started working on it, but she would have to make some changes for it as well. She was so tired though that she may have to lay on top of the blankets. They ate in silence, Loki refusing to eat until she did, even then he ate hesitantly. Once she noticed he was eating with a little more gusto, she relaxed and settled back onto her cot, keeping her eyes on his plate, jumping up twice to refill his mug or offer more chicken.

When he pushed back his plate and stood slowly, she waited until he was cleared from the table area and began wrapping away food and cleaning up the plates. She noticed he had eaten the whole loaf of bread she had baked, she was known for her baking skills. When things were cleaned and put away and the food tucked in the ice box she looked at the state of her living space. The privacy screen was leaning up against the wall and the cot was in disrepair. The rope was good, it just hadn’t been stretched in t a while. The linens were dirty and musty smelling. Considering for a moment living with it for the evening, she thought against. Stripping the bed, she tightened the ropes, tested out the mattress and pillow and loaded everything in her wagon and made her way downstairs once more.

Switching out her linens and pillows, she found an extra blanket, several more books, retrieved candles more matches and a host of other dry goods that were going to be needed. 

“So…?” 

Kate looked up from a stack of parchment at the face of a blond pretty girl.

“So what?” She asked. Briggin, her name was Briggin Kate remembered.

“What’s the prince like? Handsome, sweet and kind?” She smiled wistfully. 

“You've been reading too many fairy tales.” Kate packed the parchment and some pens, ink and pencils as well.

“What’s he like then?” Briggin pressed.

“Calculating, quiet and cold.” Kate said quietly.

“Oh. That’s a shame. Totally different then his brother huh?”

“I suppose. I’ve not met any of the royals until today.” Kate didn't like discussing and gossiping with the others about her charges. She always felt it distasteful.

“Well, let me know if you ever need help upstairs. I am dying to meet him.” Briggin bit her lip, while Kate straightened up.

“Hoping to enchant him with your womanly ways?” Kate teased.

“I hear he’s amazing in bed.” Briggin whispered.

“I’m going now.” Kate began pulling her wagon out of the room.

“My offer stands, you can’t keep a prince to yourself you know.” Briggin called after her.

Kate pulled the wagon up the ramp slowly. She was exhausted and a little pride wounded. She had never needed help with any convict before and prince or no, she was not asking for help with him either, especially Briggin. She was the type of woman who hoped for a convict like Loki, woo him while they were in her charge hoping they would fall madly in love with her and take her away from this dark and hard world. 

Kate knew her place and knew that if she wanted to leave the tower, she would have to physically walk out. Working the tower did not afford a lot of opportunities to meet above board people but it was rarely dull. Some day she may meet someone but it would not be from here. Some honest hard working farmer or tradesman, get married, have kids, work hard, be happy. Kate had no patience with people that took their lives for granted. Pulling the wagon up she looked forward to a bath after Loki fell asleep, she was dirty and tired and to be cleaned sounded amazing. 

Inside the room she found Loki sitting up in the bed, reading a book by the little light in the room. He had changed clothing, but Kate could not find what he had done with his discarded clothing and leathers. Putting away the newly acquired items, she began working on the bed.

“If you’ll leave your clothes out, I’d be happy to wash them for you, sir.” She said making the bed, tucking in the linens.

“That won’t be necessary thank you.” He replied curtly.

Looking up briefly she furrowed her brows. He did not strike her as one to remain filthy for very long. So she would wait until he got tired of stinking before she’d douse him in water. Putting away her own clothing in the modest chest of drawers next to her bed, she discovered a book in one of the drawers. Pulling it out, it was a leather bound book, opening it she found stories she was not familiar with. It looked like it was children like, talking about prince and princesses and dragons and such but new stories would be treasured. Setting it up on top of the chest, she finished unpacking, leaving out clothing for her to change into after her bath.

The clock atop the tower rang out ten chimes.

“Excuses me sir, was there anything else I can be of service of?” She replied automatically. Officially it was quitting time, though a warden’s job was never over, this was when they were supposed to have their wards in bed by.

“No.” Loki did not look up from his book. 

Kate stood for a moment longer before she took up her clothing and cleansing bag and made her way to the cleansing room. It was bigger than some she had been in in the tower, but it was not a huge room. Toilet, basin with running water, tub likewise with running water. She set the water to run for the tub. Hot and scalding. She had heard tales that they had servants that heated water for the palace and bathed the royals with some of the finest Asgardian cotton. She wondered how many of the rumors about palace life was true.

Stripping out of her soiled clothing, she stepped in to the waiting water. Washing her hair quickly and scrubbing her skin, she felt better immediately. Her skin rubbed as red and raw as she could be she stepped out and toweled off. Shivering as she remembered that she was supposed to keep it cool in the chambers for some reason. She was thankful for the spare blanket she found.

Braiding her long black hair back, she dressed in her night dress and tied on her dressing gown. Turning she looked at the soiled clothing and considered whether or not she was going to wash them tonight or wait till the following morning. Opting to wait, she tossed them into the basket for discarded linens and noticed it was the only thing in there, aside from her own towel. Taking a breath, she decided that she would wait a few days before scolding him.

Shuffling out the door and across the room, she set up the privacy screen, more so that she did not have to look at him then for true privacy. She place a small log on the fireplace and crawled under the blankets of her bed. Lying awake for a few moments, she moved around and got comfortable, listening to the soft cracking of the fire and Loki’s breathing. She knew he was not asleep yet, still, she closed her eyes and burrowed under her blankets and fell asleep quickly.

Several weeks passed in a similar routine. Waking, she would wash her clothing and towels, wonder about Loki’s clothing, change bed linens once a week. Cooked breakfast and dinner, laying out nibbles for daytime snacking. She would scrub and clean various things in the cell while Loki sat quietly, read books or write on the parchment that she procured for them. Rarely did they speak with one another, Loki seemed like a private person and Kate was not going to bother him. Instead she spent her free moments reading. He demanded so little of her that she had more free time then she had with anyone else. He also was quite clean, despite a lack of linens for her to clean. 

“What are you reading?” The voice shocked her out of her novel. Looking up, she saw him sitting at the table (when had he moved?) and writing. Instinctively she stood.

“Would you care for something to drink, sir?”

“Meade please.”

“They are a collection of children’s tales.” She said dismissively as she poured.

The stories were a collection of many tales by different authors, all of which she found fascinating. She enjoyed stories of all types but found these quite enchanting. 

“You can read though?” He looked up with a smug looking on his face.

“Yes, I can read.”

He looked over at her with a strange look on his face. Head tilted to the side, his eyes shining.

“What?” She asked. 

“Read to me.” He challenged her.

“Excuse me?” She straightened up.

“Prove to me that you can read by reading aloud.” He sat back and looked at her.

“This is absurd.”

“Well, if you can’t…”

Sitting haughtily, she knew he was goading her still; it was just a story to read. Opening the book she turned two pages back and started reading from the beginning. 

_A long time ago, in a far away land, a merchant was returning home after a long journey. As night fell, he entered a deep forest. His head was full of thoughts of his six daughters. He had left home in summer, and now he was returning in deep winter. The most bitter sleet and snow came down, and his horse stumbled on a patch of ice. He heard wolves howling, and soon he realised that he was lost._

Kate continued to read the tale of the Beauty and the Beast to Loki, taking breaks for them to replenish their food or beverages or to visit the toilet. 

_“Well, Queen, this is Beauty, who has had the courage to rescue your son from the terrible magic spell that turned him into a Beast. They love one another, and your consent to their marriage is all they need to make them perfectly happy.”_

_“I agree with all my heart,” cried the Queen._

_And then she tenderly embraced Beauty and the Prince._

_“Now,” said the Fairy to Beauty, “I suppose you would like me to send for your father and sisters?”_

_She did so. The marriage was celebrated the very next day, and Beauty and the Prince lived happily ever after._

_And that was the story of Beauty and the Beast._

Closing the book at the end of the chapter Kate looked up at Loki, hands folded in front of him on the table, staring down at his hands. 

“Why did you read that story?” He asked quietly, still looking down. 

“I had just started it before you asked me to read. Why, was it not okay?”

Without speaking Loki pushed back from the table, rose and retired to the cleaning chamber. Unsure of what wrong she committed she turned and began preparing dinner. When Loki emerged some time later, he had changed his clothing into his sleep clothing. Black silk sleep trousers and a green silk night shirt.

“My prince, are you not dining tonight?” She asked as she pulled out the roast out of the wood stove. 

“Not tonight, I have lost my appetite.” He slipped into bed, pulling the covers up.

“Have offended you, in same way, sir?”

There was no answer. 

Preparing a plate for herself she sat and ate quietly, rereading the story, trying to figure out what had gone wrong.


	3. Don't Mess With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Loki have a talk and both of them walk away angry.

Days past in silence and Kate had feared that she had offended the prince in some fashion by reading him that story. Loki read books himself, wrote letters which Kate would post for him or look out the window in a calm contemplation. On the third evening of silence Kate was about to say something as she was getting ready to serve him dinner when Loki spoke first.

“Kate is an unusual name.” 

Turning, Kate saw him regarding her passively, hands folded on the table before him.

“I chose it from a book I read. I don’t like my given name.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

Kate turned, setting his food before him.

“It’s rather plain, I feel.”

“Kate is a Midgardian name.” Loki replied.

“Yes, I liked the exotic nature of it.” She smiled as she walked to the sideboard to retrieve his bread and butter for him.

“What is your given name?” 

Grimacing, Kate set the bread down.

“Sigyn.” She turned quickly and went to fetch his stein and some meade for him. 

“That’s a beautiful name.” 

Kate glanced up briefly as she filled his cup for him.

“Thank you.” She said politely.

“I know you know about my own parentage,” Loki said, his eyes unwavering, “I am Laufey’s son but raised by Odin. Sometimes I am confused about who I am.”

Kate straightened up and turned, setting the meade on the table and went for her own food and wine.

“How are you confused?” She asked gently.

“Well, am I a monster or a God?” He said back a little sharply.

“You don’t look like a monster.” She said sitting at the table.

“Looks can be deceiving.”

“And you would know all about that wouldn’t you?” She replied drinking her wine.

“What are you implying, Sigyn?”

Ugh… he used her first name.

“That you are the God of Mischief, lies and deceit. You enjoy deceiving people. Sometimes making them think that you are scarier than you really are.”

Loki began to protest but she kept speaking.

“You are capable of dark and scary things, if the rumors about your time on Midgard are true at all.” She leaned forward and took his hands in hers, “But I feel we all have that capability. We all have that light and that dark within us. It is what we do with it that defines us as who we are. If you want to be the monster, then purge the light and embrace it fully. If you want to be the God, then understand your abilities for darkness and fight them within yourself.”

Loki’s eyes had gone wide listening to her speak but were relaxing into their normal glare.

“Isn’t it your job to rehabilitate me and try to keep me from doing harm?” He crossed his arms.

Kate sat up straight and began cutting the bread as she spoke.

“Did you know warden choose their convicts? We get a list of them and if we are in that rotation, we chose who we wish to serve. This keeps wardens that are afraid of arsonists away from them, deviants from the more timid, that sort of thing. I chose you specifically. I knew that being your warden would be a full time position as well as a delicate one.”

Inclining his head, Loki sat forward and took a slice of bread from her and began to eat.

“This should be fascinating.”

“I shan’t speak if it bothers you.” Kate replied, buttering her bread.

“Oh, please, do go on.” 

His sarcasm was not lost on her, but she continued to speak.

“I heard the stories before you were brought back, the whispers of what was happening on Midgard. I also do a lot of reading and was familiar with arcane teachings about different types of magics.”

Loki’s eyes looked up, interested.

“Hearing the stories, I felt that there was something amiss with your behavior.”

“You know me that well.” Loki snipped.

“I’ve observed you countless times at banquets and balls.” She blushed looking down at her bread a moment. “I volunteered to take you on to see for myself whether or not it was you or if it was the work of someone else. When I received your file I realized that they had gotten your description wrong and pointed it out to my superiors, who told me it was accurate when the report was filled out.” She leaned forward again. “They cited you had blue eyes.”

Loki blinked his emerald green eyes at her.

“I had seen you enough to know that you’re eyes are as green as grass. I knew then that you had been under the influence of someone else. That while you may have had the capacity for what you did, they were the driving force behind it. They used you.”

Rage was plain on his face and Kate again wondered if she had said too much again. Sitting back slowly, she tried to not look scared.

“I chose you because I feared that another warden would have been cruel to you. I suspect you’ve had enough cruelty for two life times.” Loki continued to shudder with quiet rage while Kate finished speaking, “I wanted you to know that there was one person who believed you and stood by you.”

Looking down, she waited for the tirade of taunts, or perhaps physical violence this time. He had become a skilled fighter in his absence she had read in his report. Not that she was any slouch, she certainly could hold her own, she just didn’t want to take on Loki.

“You believe me…. When I have offered no defense for my actions.” He said finally.

Looking up, Kate made eye contact with him.

“Your eyes did.”

Kate wasn’t hungry anymore, but nibbled on bread to show again that she was not scared and that he should be eating too. The rooms were dangerously still and heavy. 

“I don’t need your pity.” Loki pushed back his seat and rose, walking away from the table.

“I never said I had any for you. I didn’t want to see further abuses visited upon you. No one should have to endure that type of treatment.”

Loki spun on his heels and smiled. Kate sat up straight, concerned.

“What?”

“It all makes sense now, your compassion and why you change your name… It seems I’m not the only one with daddy issues.”

Raising her head, Kate said nothing.

“Did he beat you?” Loki stepped forward slowly. “Slap you around for not brushing the horse’s mane out? Did he abandon you, leaving your mother a mewling child in her arms and no way to care for her or did he touch you? Feeling his stinking breath on your neck as he took from you what you held tightly to your chest…”

“Why do you pretend to be the monster?” She asked evenly.

“I want to know the truth of you.”

“And you have to be cruel to get information from me?” Kate felt herself shaking but kept her hands under the table, lest it gave her away.

“I find that people tend not to lie when pressed with their innermost fears.”

“Or when they are comfortable with the question asker, enough to tell them their life story, if they but ask.”

“It was your father.” Loki smiled. Kate stood.

“We’ve both been victims of our parents.” There were now tears in her eyes and she needed to get to the cleaning chamber before they began to fall. “I didn’t smile when I heard about yours.”

Kate brushed past him for the chamber door.

“Sigyn…”

Walking in, she locked the door behind her and turned on the water. Splashing water onto her face, it did nothing to stem the tide of tears that fell. Luckily she had cried for her parents a long time ago, this was just residual and didn’t last long. Splashing more water on her face, she avoided the mirror and pat dried her face. For a moment, she considered bathing to relax, but she didn’t have it in her. She wanted to be alone but there was no place to go but back out there and to her cot.  
Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and entered the main chamber. Loki was nowhere to be seen. Kate panicked, checking his bed and then over at the kitchen. Gone. Door was closed, maybe he went out the window. Turning, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eyes. Looking around her dressing screen, Loki was seated on her cot, his eyes looked up as soon as she saw him.

“Loki?” She approached him slowly.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, it was wrong of me to behave that way. You’ve been nothing but kind to me and I’ve been…. Less so.” He looked up at her.

“If you were sincere in your apology I would accept it.”

Loki’s puppy dog eyes narrowed. 

“You don’t believe me now?” He stood at his full height.

“I can feel your disdain.”

“Feel?”

“Good night, sir.” Kate stepped back and indicated for him to leave her area. He had free range of the whole room, this small corner was hers and she didn’t appreciate the violation.

“Good night Sigyn.” Loki nodded his head and disappeared from her sight. Perhaps he went to his bed or the window. Those two areas were obscured by the dressing screen. She didn’t care. Looking over at the kitchen she did noticed that he had put away the food for her. Maybe she had judged him too harshly.  
Sitting on her cot, she took the pins from her hair out and began to run her fingers through it, having left her hairbrush in the cleaning chamber. 

“Sigyn? I require more parchment and ink.” Loki’s voice floated over the screen, Kate sighed. “When you can, please.”

He said please. That was…. Odd.

Standing she pulled her hair back into a knot and came from around the screen. 

“Was there anything else you needed?” She asked standing in the center of the room. Loki had made ready for bed, dressed in his sleep wear and was sitting up reading. Kate shivered. The world was growing colder outside the windows, soon, the shutters would be shut to the outside world.

“Midnight roses and Yellow Mountain Laurel flowers, my mother’s gardens are full of them. I realize the flowers may take a few days.” He looked up, “Please.”

Curtseying she turned and walked out of the room and down, down, down the winding ramp to the world below. Lately, she was feeling that the world ended for her at the door upstairs. That she and Loki were the only people in it. Coming down to the belly of the building was always a bit of a culture shock for her. 

“There she is, high and mighty.” Lesl spoke up. “And how is your lord and master this evening?”

The other wardens of the prison have been looking down their collective noses at her for a while, but taking on Loki most of them, she found out, thought that she was trying to marry him. It didn’t help matters that she was a live in with Loki and solely him.

“He requires more ink and paper.”

“Big writer that one. He write anything worth reading?” Lesl asked moving out of the way to allow Kate to obtain her supplies.

“I don’t know I don’t read his letters.” Kate said quietly.

The prison was a hotbed for gossip and opportunity of the worse nature. Wardens that could read were known to read the letters and journals of their convicts, they stole from the convicts, blackmailed them and worse. Kate was one of a few wardens who tried to actually rehabilitate their charges. 

“Course you don’t.” Lesl snickered.

“Hey Kate.” Ninne smiled walking up, one of the wardens that Kate actually liked.

“Ninne, hi, how are you?”

“Exhausted. I have a gopher.” 

Kate rolled her eyes and moaned. Gopher was warden slang for a convict that continued to ask for things one at a time. To either get rid of you or to make your life miserable.

“How long?”

“Two days. Tomorrow afternoon, he’ll be stripped of everything, if he keeps it up.”

Kate smiled. Old trick, it always worked.

"Where can I get flowers from the palace? I need to send a note to the Queen."

Lesl laughed at her. Ninne set her mouth into a disapproving line but motioned for Kate to ignore the older woman.

“Send it in the post, why?”

“Loki wants flowers.” She shrugged, penning a note quickly.

“You bringing Loki out for the social?”

“Is that coming up?” Kate looked up from her note, folding it up and walking it to the post box.

“Two days, yes. I’m allowing one of mine to go.”

“I don’t know, I haven’t thought about it.” Kate said honestly.

“I think some fresh air would be good for him. He seems to not be kicking up too much a fuss.”

“He’s a little high profile for a social though.” Kate thought aloud.

“It’s just a social.” Lesl chimed in.

Kate took a large stack of paper and two jars of ink and some extra pens, just in case. Looking to Ninne, Kate smiled.

“Maybe. I’ll speak to him about it.” Kate turned to leave.

“Has he proposed to you yet?” Lesl asked as Kate began moving away.

“I don’t expect he would now, would he?” Kate replied over her shoulder.

“You bed him yet?”

Kate stopped for a moment, tempted to say something. Though if she protested, they would think she was covering it up, if she said yes, she would be lying. So instead she walked towards the ramp and, oddly, to the serenity of incarceration with Loki.

**

Walking into the room, Kate found Loki much as she left him, sitting upright in bed. Walking over she set the paper in his bedside table, where he had moved it to one of his first days here, as well as placing the pens and ink with it.

“Thank you.” Loki replied, looking over at her.

Nodding and curtseying quickly, Kate turned to leave and was shocked when Loki reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait, please,” He released her as he slid out from the bed and stood before her. Even barefoot he was so much taller than she, “I really am sorry, about earlier and I do mean what I had said.”

He was being sincere, Kate had not been expecting that. 

“You are forgiven.” She said quietly.

“Thank you for everything, Sigyn.” He remained standing.

“You are most welcome.” She looked up at his face. There was something he wanted to say but something was preventing him from doing so. Instead he turned and crawled into bed.

Taking her cue, Kate returned to her cot and made ready for bed herself, feeling herself emotionally exhausted from the day.


	4. All This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Kate (Sigyn) learn more about each other.

Waking the following morning, Kate saw that Loki was up and was standing at the window. It was colder now. Looking up the fire in the hearth was little more than embers but the cold felt most pronounced from the window.

Dressing herself with trembling hands, Kate didn’t bother with her hair at the moment, she planned to bathe soon and there was no reason to put it up. Walking to the fireplace, Kate breathed life into it once more.

“Good morning Sigyn.” Loki spoke up as she warmed up by the fire.

“Why do you insist on using that name?” She asked turning.

“Because it is your name and it is beautiful.” He held his hand out to her. “I want to show you something.”

Looking at his hand for a moment, she noticed his long slender and soft hands. Hands of royalty. Taking it she allowed herself to be led to the window. For the briefest of moments she feared he would push her out. Instead he stood next to her, looking out the window. His hand, long since dropped hers, but rested on her back. Kate was hyper aware of that and braced herself in case he had any ideas of tossing her out.

Shivering, she looked out at the landscape, the little rolling hills between the prison and the villages and hamlets that dotted the countryside and in the far distance, the palace. A light flurry of snow had started up and had dusted the realm white.

“When I was younger I had always love winter. I always felt that it was for me and me alone. Thor had summer, I had winter. Like two opposites of the same coin. It was why I never questioned how he was my brother.” 

Kate looked over at him.

“I suppose I should despise the season now.”

“You shouldn’t hide who you are, especially to yourself.” Loki’s eyes flickered to hers. “If you enjoy winter, then enjoy winter and feel no shame in it.”

“Sound advice coming from a woman who hides her own first name.” He smirked.

“I was an orphan.” Kate looked back over the landscape. It really was beautiful. ”There was a slip of paper that was wrapped with me when I was found. It said ‘Sigyn’ and nothing more. When I left my foster parents home, I took on the name Kate. I didn’t want to be found by my parents, plus the name felt shameful.” 

“There is a social tomorrow. Wardens can chose whether or not they allow their charges to attend, if you would like to go, we can.” Kate looked back over at Loki.

“What’s a social?”

“We have them every couple of months. It’s the opportunity to leave your cell and enjoy music, food and the company of someone other than your warden.”

“Like a banquet.” Loki’s eyes perked up.

“Like a banquet. Socials are reserved for charges that have earned our trust and will not wander off or start trouble.”

“You have very poor judgment I’m afraid.” Loki smiled at her.

“Perhaps.” She smiled back.

“Your hair is down.” He observed.

“Yeah, I mean to bathe this morning.” Kate began winding it up.

“I hadn’t realized how long it was.” 

Knotting her hair into a messy bun she smiled apologetically.

“Don’t apologize. It’s lovely.”

“Well, I should have it down like that in front of you.” Kate returned to looking outside.

“So you are unmarried.”

She wasn’t sure why the questioned bothered her as much as it did.

“Correct.” She replied looking back at him. “Hard to meet a man while working as much as I do.”

“I’m sure there has been some prisoner that wanted you to run away with them.” He leaned against the window sill but faced Kate.

“A couple.” Kate copied Loki’s stance opposite him. “I don’t fancy rapists though.”

“Who do you fancy?”

“The men from my stories.” Kate answered, suddenly uncomfortable with this line of questioning. “They seem to be heroic in their endeavors and always know what to say to the maiden.”

“The good guys are always boring.” Loki looked back out to the winter scene.

“I never said anything about good guys.” She replied without thinking. Loki looked back at her. “Even a villain is a hero in his own mind.”

She shivered and Loki noticed it.

“You’re cold.” 

“Yes, I am. I think though, I will warm up by taking a bath.” Kate turned from the window, rubbing her arms. 

“Sigyn, this social… will you be there?” Loki asked to her as she headed for the cleaning chamber.

“Yes. Though we may trust you to be out of the building, I’m still responsible for you.” Kate stood at the door, holding on to it. “Why?” She asked.

“In case I can’t stand anyone else, I know there is at least one person I can converse with.” Loki smirked looking back out the window.

Kate chuckled disappearing into the cleaning chamber.

Washed and warm, Kate emerged in clean clothing and her hair pinned up properly for a working unwed woman of Asgard. Walking to the kitchen, she stoked the fire and went straight away working on breakfast. Loki did not venture far from the window, sometimes he sketched, sometimes he wrote or just stared outside. Sensing he was a lost cause to the weather, Kate served him at the window, receiving a wide smile from him.

His sudden change had made her wonder if the Liesmith wasn’t plotting something. Maybe offering the social so early was not a wise idea. There is no telling if he would run or not and did she really trust him to not cause mayhem?

Maybe a little mayhem was what this place needed. She smiled to herself as she cleaned and swept the chambers. Later on, when she paid a visit to the underbelly of the building, she visited the Matron of the building, Sardi. 

“Madam Matron?” Kate knocked on the door frame of her office space. The Matron looked up and bid her enter.

“Kate. And how is our infamous resident finding his stay?” The Matron was a complicated woman. Kate wanted to like her but there was something about the woman that she felt was untrustworthy. She ran the building after all, there was no way that she could be ignorant of the happenings that took place under her nose. Still she seemed kind hearted enough.

“I wanted to let you know that he and I will be present at tomorrow night’s social.”

The Matron blinked.

“So soon? Are you sure?” The Matron rose and walked over to Kate.

“Yes, I realize he’s been here a short time, but he is a high born gentleman capable of handling himself at a party.”

“Outside these walls he can use magic.” The Matron whispered.  
Kate had not the heart to tell her that she suspected he was already. That had to be why he never bathed nor had his clothing washed. He had to be using magic.

“Inform the Allfather or the watchman to keep an eye on him then. I think he can be trusted.”

“I think you may be blinded by his lies.” The Matron sighed, “But you’ve sound mind and have not had any problems in the past. If you insist then I will allow it.”

“Then I insist.” Kate stood her ground. 

The Matron nodded and sighed once more.

“I will step up security then, do you have a dress?”

“Not one that fits me properly.” She said quietly, remembering that she would have to dress up for this.

“There are a few dresses in the closet, go find one for yourself.” The matron indicated with her head.

“Thank you Matron.”

“Oh, I nearly forgot. There is a delivery for the Prince in the common room.”

“Thank you Matron.” 

Walking to the closet, Kate slipped into the room and found a wide arrangement of clothing. There were lots of reasons why having extra clothing on hand was a good idea, but most of it was donated by the people of Asgard. Everything Kate wore was either made by herself or had been donated. It never crossed her mind that it was bad or unfashionable. 

There were a handful of nicer dresses, the better ones having been picked through most likely. There was a blue dress that she found that was a little big, but could be taken in quickly. It was several shades darker than her eyes, but holding the dress up to her she found that it made her eyes glow blue. Finding a pair of black slippers that fit her feet well enough, she picked through some of the other clothing as well, finding several pieces that she could use. Just about to leave she found tucked behind some other clothing a nice jacket. Pulling it on, it was a soft black leather jacket that was lined and very cozy.

Walking out with her finds, Kate walked to the common room, placing her clothes in her little wagon and found there was a tall box addressed to Loki with a stack of letters for him on top as well. It took a little while, but Kate managed to load that into the wagon too. Picking up some provisions for the evening and next day, she began walking up the ramp, struggling with the wagon behind her.

At the door, she was sweating. The jacket was really keeping herself warm. Pushing the door open, she pulled the wagon in and closed the door behind her. Somehow, blocking out the outside world, that world, made her feel better about life.  
Loki noticed her returned and walked over looking at the wagon.

“Good haul?” He smirked.

“You’ve post. The box and letters.” She indicated as she walked to pour herself a glass of water. The fire had been tended to in her absence. Sitting, she took several moments to catch her breath. 

Watching Loki’s face, he looked between the letters and the box and decided to open the box first. Looking in he became quite still and his face contorted with emotion.

“Loki?” She asked, concerned it was bad, “Something wrong?” Rising slowly, Kate was worried to see what was in the box.

Reaching down, he pulled a flower vase full of the Yellow Mountain Laurel flowers and set them down on the table. Kate noticed a strong smell of roses in the room and looked from the arrangement on the table to the box. Reaching in again, Loki pulled out a second Yellow Mountain Laurel arrangement and a bud vase with three of the blackest roses Kate had ever seen. As soon as they were placed on the table, Kate could smell them. Their scent was powerful though not overwhelming. 

Sitting down, Loki looked at the Yellow Mountain Laurels and smiled wistfully. A tear traced down his cheek. 

Feeling as if she were intruding on a private moment, Kate backed away and tried to tidy up, and put the goods away from the wagon. Moving quietly and slowly so as not to disturb him she wondered what it was about the flowers that evoked that much pathos in him. Hanging her dress on the back of the screen, Kate tried to brush it out and take a better look at it before she planned to start making her adjustments to it. Movement caught her eyes and looked around the screen. Loki had moved one of the arrangements to his bedside stand. The other was placed in the center of the kitchen table. The roses, had gone missing, but their scent was just as strong as if they were right under her nose. 

Kate spent an hour working on the dress, taking measurements and making adjustments to the dress. She was pleased with the way that it was working. Hearing the chimes for five, Kate turned and began dinner.

“My mother has gardens at the palace and in every garden, she plant these flowers, the Yellow Mountain Laurel. It was something that she put in my room when I was sick and it was something that became habit. My rooms always had them. It’s silly, but now I feel like I can relax.” He smiled an embarrassed smile but looked up at Kate.

“I’m glad she sent them to you.” Kate smiled.

“You don’t find it unmanly that I am moved by flowers from my mother?” Loki furrowed his brow.

“Not in the least. The Queen always seemed very kind to me, when I saw her at banquets.” Kate kneaded the dough.

“Maybe someday you can meet her.””

Kate chuckled.

“I don’t think so. She’s the queen of Asgard, not to mention beautiful, respectable…. I just… I wouldn’t…fit in… I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself….or her……” Kate got nervous thinking of meeting the other royals. She had had butterflies when she met Loki.

“Would you want to?” He looked over at her, inclining his head.

“I would love to meet her. I would be terrified the entire time that I would do something wrong.” Kate chuckled nervously.

“You’d be fine, plus I would be there.”

Kate looked up briefly before readying the bread for baking. 

“I do know,” Loki rose to his feet and walked from the bed to the kitchen area, “That she would love your bread.”

“Well, the next time you send post to the palace I shall have to bake her some and send it along.” Kate smiled turning from the hearth oven. 

“You would?” He smiled.

“Of course I would.” Kate said nonchalantly. “She is your mother, I would be honored for her to sample my bread. Maybe reassure her that someone is actually taking care of her son while he is here.”

“That would mean a lot to me.” Loki reached across the table and took up her hand gently. Squeezing his hand in reply, she withdrew her hand and readied dinner, pulling out plates to set the table with. “I’ll introduce you of course as Sigyn.”

“You just will not give up on that will you?” She looked up at him from reaching into the cabinetry for a platter.

“Certainly not.” He smiled.

“Do I go about poking you calling you a frost giant? No.”

Loki sat for a moment then laughed a bellowing laugh, the sound so frightened Kate that she sat up hard, only to bump her head on the cabinetry.

“Ow!”

It only fueled Loki’s laughter even more.

“It’s not funny. It really hurt!” She exclaimed. 

Loki laughed so hard he fell out of his chair making Kate start to laugh. Together they literally rolled on the floor laughing until Kate started having difficulty breathing. Though her stays were more flexible, a working class corset, it suddenly was too constrictive for her. Gasping for air between laughs, Kate began to panic. Sensing the danger, Loki sat up next to her and began to rip away her tops until coming to her stays. Reaching up to the cutting board he produced a knife and slit open her lacings. Air rushed in to her lungs and made her instantly dizzy. Taking several more breaths, she laid back, clothing all akimbo, her breathing calming. 

“Under different circumstances,” Loki said looking down at Kate, “That could have been a lot of fun.”

Looking up at Loki, Kate began giggling again. Trying to sit up, Loki placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Stay down for a little bit more. We don’t want you sitting up and fainting.”

“Yes, but if someone were to walk in…”

“Considering the number of visitors I’ve had, I’ll take my chances.” He brushed some hair from her face.

The more she rested and the more he touched her face, Kate felt very exposed and uncomfortable and decided to sit up slowly. Her undershirt was more sheer than she was comfortable with and she needed new cords for her stays. How was she going to explain this?

“Thank you again for helping me.” She walked with her torn clothing covering her to her little cot. Looking through the remains of her outfit, she tried to salvage it enough so that she could venture down into the underbelly to get new cords. She was grateful she had gotten new clothes earlier. Still a bit light headed from the ordeal and still uncomfortable with him having touched her, she figured she would address it when she returned.

“I’ll be back, I need new cords for my stays.” She turned to Loki as she wrapped a shawl around her, hiding the obvious fact that she wasn’t properly wearing her underpinnings.

“I am sorry about that.” He inclined his head as he rested against the counter. 

“It’s nothing, you saved me. Thank you.” She felt her face blush.

“My pleasure.” He nodded at her as she walked by. 

Closing the door behind her as she stepped into the hallway she felt her face blush even harder. Her hair was a mess, her clothing in disarray, she looked like she had been rolling around with Loki. She just hopped that she could get in and out without any problems. Walking down the circular ramp she stopped. Taking several deep breaths, she straightened her clothing and hair a bit better and wrapped the shawl tighter around her body. Looking up the direction she came she couldn’t understand why he was being so kind to her. While he had been at the prison less than two months, he went from quiet hostility to disarmingly kind. The optimist in her hoped that he really was coming around, it may make his stay shorter as well as more enjoyable for her as well.

Straightening up, Kate realized that she had been rubbing her neck as she thought about Loki. Her stomach knotted up on her. 

No.

Was she falling for him? She swore she would never, never fall in love with any prisoner. It didn’t matter who he was she was not going to fall in love with a bad guy. But was Loki a bad guy? Sure he had done bad things but he had been controlled by someone else, does that make him bad? Capable of bad? Why was she justifying his actions? Because she had taken him on as a charge because she had believed him, to say no to these feelings of hers would be hypocritical. The question then begged, did she have feelings for him? Furrowing her brow and lost in thought, she continued her decent for the cords.

**

Returning to the chambers, Kate was surprised to find that Loki had taken the bread out of the oven and soup out of the fire. Seeing her walk into the room, he began serving her dinner. Kate’s heart pounded hard seeing the scene before her.

“Are… are you wearing an apron?” Kate asked.

“I didn’t want to soil my leathers.” Loki said indignantly. 

Kate stifled a giggle and walked in sitting down at the table.

“Did you get what you needed?” He asked bringing over the bottle of wine and pouring for the two of them.

“I did yes.” Kate watched his movements closely, she needed to know, needed some sort of confirmation that she wasn’t making it up in her head. That he was acting differently.

Placing his hand atop hers Loki looked into her eyes.

“Are you feeling better now? Not dizzy or lightheaded at all?” 

This time, Kate did not move her hand away.

“I am a little light headed still but otherwise I am better.”

“You should lay down.” He frowned.

Kate began eating and dismissed his concern.

“After I eat I will lay down.” She took a bite of bread. “I’m so sorry.” She set her bread down and finished chewing it, swallowing it down, “Was there anything that you needed or required?”

Loki looked at her, spoon with soup hanging in the air before him.

“I require that you are well and healthy.” He took his bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Perhaps you should take the larger bed.”

Looking up from her soup Kate stared at him.

“I can’t. That’s your bed.” She said quietly.

“And if switching for one night will help you feel better I am perfectly comfortable with it.” Loki continued to eat his soup.

Eating her soup Kate had no idea how to respond to that. There would be no way that Loki would be comfortable on her cot. It would be too short for him to being with and far too narrow, she happened to notice one night that he liked to spread out as he slept. Finishing up, she nibbled on her bread, the soup had been very good and it helped to warm her up. Looking up she watched in amazement as Loki rose and began cleaning up.

“Let me please.” Kate rose, she was feeling stronger after the food.

“No, why don’t you lay down. I’m not adverse to cleaning up tonight.” 

Switching her weight on her feet, Kate wasn’t sure about leaving Loki alone in the kitchen, it wasn’t his job it was hers.

“Sigyn, I will count to three before I pick you up and carry you to the bed myself.” He looked at her, a wicked smirk across his face. 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She challenged. Loki began slowly advancing on her. “Okay! I’m going.”

Certain she caught a pout from him, she turned and walked to the large bed, still unsure about this arrangement. Removing the shawl and the remnants of her stays, she stood in her long chemise and wrapped her shawl to cover herself. Crawling up and into the bed she burrowed under the thick covers and furs. Instantly warm, she felt bad for Loki for the night he was about to endure. 

“I may never get out of this bed.” She called out jokingly.

Loki came into sight at the foot of the bed, drying a plate, raising an eyebrow. Realizing how that came across, Kate rolled over and hid beneath the covers, eventually falling asleep.


	5. Something Good Can Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prison hosts its social.

Reluctantly, Kate opened her eyes, she had been having a very pleasant dream though she could not remember fully what it was. The feeling of being happy was very present, calm warm and happy. Sitting up slowly, she was temporarily confused as to where she was. Remember, she felt out her body, twisting and turning and seeing if there was any residual pains. Finding none, she slip out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

Loki was laying on the cot, his eyes open.

“Good morning.” She said as she bent down to stoke the fire back into life, Loki sat up. “How did you sleep?”

“This is probably the most god awful thing to sleep on, how do you manage?” Loki groaned throwing his legs over the side of the bed.

“I don’t have a choice.” Kate shrugged her shoulders. She could see him thinking but kept her observations to herself. The fire blazing, she stood and got some tea brewing. Still in her chemise, shawl and not much else, she decided she needed to take a bath. “Would you mind if I excuse myself and make ready for the day?”

“Not at all.” Loki stood, yawning as he took up a cup of tea.

Gathering clothing, Kate went into the cleaning room. After her bath, braiding up her hair and changing into clean clothing. She felt more like herself. Gathering up the old items, she took them across the room to her little cot. It was missing. Looking around as if she would find it under the table, she finally looked over at Loki. 

“Where’s my bed?”

“I destroyed it.” He replied as he began stirring something on the stove top.

“What? Why?! Where am I to sleep?” She was totally flabbergasted.

“Well, now they will have to bring you a new bed.” He turned and smiled.

“Loki, that’s not how it works. I’ll have to go find one from another room.” She didn’t look forward to dragging a new bed into the room and restringing it, cleaning it, making it ready.

Furrowing his brow, Loki watched her reaction. Apparently, that was not the reaction he had anticipated. Setting her soiled clothing atop her dresser, she took up her shawl and wrapped it around her shoulders.

“I’ll be back.”

“I’m sorry. Can’t you tell them that I did it and they bring you a new one?” He asked placing a hand on her arm as she walked past him.

Looking up at him she smiled softly.

“They would punish you by not letting you go to the social tonight and I would still have to go find another bed. So no, I’m not telling anyone.” She kept her voice low, as if someone outside of the room could hear them.

Walking out she began searching all of the rooms on the floor. Each prisoners bed was much bigger than the Warden’s bed. She sighed. It had been a while since they had had such a high profile prisoner, that most of the spaces were neglected and rotting. Walking to the next level down, she found a bed frame that was in good shape and a mattress that wasn’t too bad. Piece by piece she hauled the bed up to the room, with the help of the wagon. Once everything was in the room, she turned and took the wagon back down to the underbelly of the building to retrieve food and new sheets and blankets. Luckily she ran into no opposition when she was hunting for the new things. She did find some silver cord that she took, thinking she could use it in her hair. Walking back up to the cell, her stomach growled in protest and she was exhausted. The loss of the bed had eaten most of her morning up and it was going on to lunch time, still she had not eaten anything. 

Walking into the room, she was stunned into silence as she watched Loki putting the mattress on top of the assembled bed.

“There you are. Here, I’ll take that, you go sit and eat, you’re probably famished.” He took the wagon from her hand and turned her towards the table.

“But… that’s my job…” she quietly protested once she found her voice.

“I caused this hardship for you, allow me to make it right.” He smiled and pointed to the chair.

Sitting, Kate watched him quietly. Before he started on the bed again, he pulled a plate from the oven and placed it in front of her. Looking the plate over, he had made scrambled eggs, toast and had fried up some potatoes. Pouring her a cup of warm tea, Kate realized how cold she was.

“Thank you, this looks…amazing.”

“You’re quite welcome.” Setting the tea pot down, he turned and began making her bed. Laying on the mattress when he was done, he face grimaced.  
“This bed is still horribly uncomfortable.” 

Kate looked down and shrugged her shoulders. 

“It could be worse, it could a straw mattress.”

“This is considered luxurious?” He sat up and turned his body towards her.

“Quite.”

A look passed across his face, it darkened his features for the briefest of moments. Looking up as it cleared he smiled.

“So what time does the social start?”

“About four,” she smiled, “Are you excited?” She sipped her tea.

“To see the sky, unimpeded? Absolutely.” 

The bells chimed three, startling Kate.

“Oh, I’ve so much to do before we go.” She stood up, clearing her plate (which she had all but licked clean). “Thank you for brunch, that was really good, Loki.”

“You’re welcome,” He crossed his arms across his chest and watched her clean her plate.

Walking over to her living space, she took down the dress and retrieved the cord and her shoes, moving around his long legs. She liked having him in her little space. There was something cozy about being this close to him. Looking up, her eyes met his. Electric green and neutral as they followed her movements around, it was a little disarming. Kate found that she was excited by it.

Reaching into the top drawer, she pulled out several items of makeup and found herself blushing furiously. 

“I’ll be quick.” She said straightening up.

“Take your time.” He reclined on the bed, placing his hands behind his head, “Perfection takes time.”

Blinking, she turned and walked into the cleansing room. 

‘What did that mean?’ She thought. Drawing warm water in the tub, she disrobed and washed herself, taking care of avoiding her hair. Once she was certain she no longer was sweat covered, she emerged and dried off and began unbraiding her hair. Instead she twisted the sides up and back, rolling the silver cord in it as well. Allowing the back to hang loosely (which, since it was styled and not completely loose, she could get away with), she felt pretty before she even dressed. Applying a little color to her cheeks, lips and eyes, already she found her blue eyes electric. Smiling, she slipped on her shoes and then began to dress herself in her stays and finally her new dress. While modest, it was still very pretty. It was floor length with long sleeves that she hadn’t the time to tighten. Taking the silver cord she wrapped her arms with them, producing a romantic effect to the dress. It took several goes, but Kate was happy she stuck with it. A final look over and she felt that she was pretty enough for the party. Facing Loki was another thing. She was worried that she didn’t look the part to be escorting him.

Shaking her head she wondered where that had come from. He was a prisoner, she was his warden. There could not be anything between them, she wouldn’t allow it. Taking a deep breath, as deep as she could in her stays, she thought about the last day and a half and how pleasant it had been. Perhaps some harmless flirtation was nice. It was nice to know that he was concerned for her comfort. Shaking her head again, she found she was actually nervous. She avoided socials mainly because she was not much of a gossiper with the other wardens and it was a rare opportunity to see so many. Plus there was always a convict that wanted to dance with you and it was best that you dance with them, so as not to start fights but she didn’t like it, over all. Going with Loki seemed exciting, for once.

Stepping out of the room she allowed her eyes to search for him, idly wondering if he had changed clothing again. Stepping from behind the screen of her private quarters, he emerged. Dressed in his full armor including horns he was an imposing sight to see. Kate felt her blood race and a shy smile creep across her face. She had seen him before dressed like this, but never up close. 

“You look amazing.” She breathed.

Stepping slowly across the floor, he met her in the middle of the room. In his hands was her jacket, which he glanced down to with an amused smile over his lips.

“Seems a shame, to cover up such a beautiful dress,” He assisted her into the coat, “But I would rather you warm than anything.” He hands lingered on her upper arms, standing behind her. “You look breath taking my darling.” He whispered in her ear.

Turning she looked at his face, so close she could feel his breath against her cheek. His eyes dropped to her lips causing her breathing to hitch. Instinctively her eyes fell to his lips. Taking a slow breath she turned her head.

“We should.. get going…” she whispered.

“Sigyn…” He whispered at her ear. It rolled down her spine spreading across her body in pleasant shivers. “We don’t have to go.” He nuzzled her hair softly. Closing her eyes, she felt her mind grow hazy as he wrapped his arms around her and held her closely to his body. Placing her hands atop his she took a breath and opened her eyes. Softly, she squeezed his hands and stepped out of his embrace. Still holding his hand, she turned and faced him.

“We do have to go.” A wide range of emotions crossed his face, most were hard for her to read, but over all she felt that he was very disappointed and or angry, “If we do not show up, they will send someone up here making sure that you didn’t kill me.” She raised her eyebrow, “Can’t have someone noising in on us, can we?”  
She tried to take the high road, but truth was, she was feeling very conflicted about Loki. It was nice to be desired but when you are the only girl in the world, this type of seduction didn’t hold as many charms.

Loki understood her meaning and smiled softly. Stepping in close to her he lifted her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

“May I kiss you?” He asked.

Blinking she nodded. Bending his head to hers, he softly pressed his lips to hers, trapping her upper lip between his. Without realizing it, Kate moaned softly as he pulled away. A strange smile on his lips.

“What?” She asked trancelike.

“You taste like cinnamon.”

“I do?” Kate lifted her hand to her lips.

Chuckling, Loki wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her to the door, opening it for her and waiting. Taking his hand, Kate pushed up his van bracer as best as she could and attached a bracelet to his wrist. It was a thin leather band that had two dull points on it. Pressing the dull tips towards this inner wrist, she waited a moment. Looking up at Loki, he blinked once then nodded. Now he’d be able to pass through the doorways of the building. The effects lasted for 24 hours and did require contact with the dull tips of the bracelet. 

“You okay?” She asked keeping an eye on him.

“I will be fine.” He pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at her. 

Taking his hand, she led him through the doorway and down the ramp. Approaching the first floor she dropped his hand and walked beside him. Looking over at her for a moment, he noticed that there were a few people in the hallway walking towards the ramp.

Biting her lip she glanced up at Loki briefly, wish she could tell him that it was more for his reputation and not hers that they not be seen holding hands. She would explain it to him later. Leading him past other charges and wardens, she felt their eyes follow them. Some were frightened, some in awe, most with anger or hatred in them or perhaps that was jealousy. Kate didn’t care, she wasn’t going to dwell long on it. At the base of the ramp she turned and watched Loki descend and stand next to her. He still walked like a Prince. She smiled knowing that at least this place had not robbed him of that. Together they approached the outer doors of the building that led into the court yard. Because they were in the tower, they did not have the view of this part of the grounds. Beating her to the door, he opened it for her smiling smugly. Rolling her eyes, she stepped through and looked about the court yard.

The court yard had been decorated with lanterns and dotted with many bonfires. Tables were strewn about and a food table had been set up under an outside walkway. Musicians were set up in one corner of the yard and had not yet started playing. The air was crisp but still for the moment. Looking over, Loki walked around, looking up and taking deep breaths. The evening sky was starting to reveal the sparkling diamonds of distant stars.

The band struck up as more people were coming out of the prison. You could see who were prisoners and who were wardens, as prisoners looked up to the sky and breathed in the night air. 

“Well, well, look what we have here.” Kate tensed as Briggin walked up, “Hello prince.” She smiled holding out her hand to him. Bowing as he took hers, instead of kissing her hand he raised it to his forehead then straighten up.

“And who is this vision?” He asked her. Briggin bounced, biting her lip and making sure that it brought attention to her sizeable chest.

Kate stiffened up, both from Briggin’s display and Loki’s endearment. It was not her place to be jealous, she held no claim over him but the kiss earlier made her wonder how much of that was truth. He was the God of Lies after all.

“I’m going to get a drink. Would either one of you like one?” Just because she didn’t like Briggin didn’t mean she couldn’t be cordial.

“Yes.” Briggin still had held of Loki’s hand and was smiling dreamily up at him.

“Yes, thank you.” Loki turned and looked at Kate just as she turned and walked away.

Standing at the bar, Kate had drank most of her wine before she ordered Loki and Kate’s and a refill on hers. She was so angry, more at herself than anything. It was stupid of her to think about even entertaining the notion of getting involved with him, when it was clear she was a woman of convenience. Apparently the prince favored bimbos. From across the courtyard, Kate toasted them before picking up their glasses and walking back. They had sat at a table and had glasses already in hand. Setting her haul on the table, she sat on the far side and turned her body away from their conversation. 

‘More wine for me.’ Kate thought, taking another sip.

Scanning the crowd, the majority of the wardens were the catty ones, making excuses to allow certain convicts to come to the social, so that they could see one another. There were a lot of people out that had no business being out. Looking at her glass she wondered if getting pissed was such a good idea. Recognizing several people that she knew were not ready for a social, she had a bad feeling that the night would be bad. Setting her glass down, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Looking up a scruff but well-dressed older man stood before her.

“Um.. would you… care to dance… ma’am?” He asked nervously. Rising without thinking, she took his arm and smiled. 

“I would be delighted.”

Walking with him on to the stone floor of the center of the courtyard, Kate took up her position in front of the gentleman. The band played some sort of waltz and together they moved through the song well enough. Several times, she looked over and caught Loki watching her.

‘Good.’ She thought.

When the song ended, he bowed to her and thanked her. Returning the gesture, she turned to leave the dance floor when she was blocked by Loki’s body.

“May I have this dance?” He placed his hand on his chest and bowed slightly, ensuring he did not hit her with the horns of his helmet.

“Of course.” Taking up her position in his grasp she waited for the music to start. 

“And how is Briggin?” Kate asked once the slow song started.

“Why, in Odin’s name, would you leave me alone with her?” He lowered his voice, pulling her in close. “Trash.” He sneered.

“I thought you seemed… preoccupied by her assets.” Kate said , looking straight at his chest.

“I am a man, Sigyn. Occasionally I can be distracted by, assets.” He looked down at her, “This smacks of jealousy, darling.”

“I’m not jealous, why would I be, it’s not as if….” She stopped speaking. She felt his chest vibrate from his chuckle. Damn him.

“Do you want to be?” He asked her quietly.

“Want to be jealous? No.” She looked away.

“Do you want to be mine?” He asked looking at her inquisitively. 

Kate’s heart leapt, she was sure he could feel it.

“Even if I wanted to…be….yours, I couldn’t. I could lose my job and besides, you’re a prince, don’t you have some prearranged princess waiting to be of age before she bares you a hundred brats?”

“Where is this coming from, Sigyn?” He pulled back a little further, just as she had driven the wedge between them. 

“I… I don’t know.” She responded quietly, feeling guilty.

“May I kiss you?” He asked pulling her in closer.

“No.” She replied quickly, “I can lose my job.”

“You are far too good to be here, with this riff raff.”

“Hey buddy, take a look in the mirror. You’re here too.”

“Precisely why I know you shouldn’t be here.” He winked. 

She smiled looking down at their feet briefly.

“Could I kiss you in the privacy of our room?” His voice sent shivers up and down her spine. ‘Our room’.

“Yes.” She choked back. Looking up at his face, he grinned at her, his green eyes shining. “Did you destroy my bed in the hopes that I would share yours?” She asked quietly. 

“No, but I kinda wish I had now.” He chuckled.

Kate blushed furiously. He had said nothing about sharing a bed that was her jumping to conclusions. She was acting irrationally again. 

The song ended and Kate began to walk off the dance floor when another man walked up.

“Can I dance with you?” He asked her.

There was something off about this man, something that worried Kate.

“Maybe the next song, I’m going to sit down for right now, but thank you.” She tried to be gentle but could tell the man was upset. Without a word he walked away.

“Do you get asked to dance by a lot of people at these?” Loki asked, leading her back to their table, their wine still resting for them.

“More than I am comfortable with.” Kate whispered taking up her glass. Loki placed his hand on top of the glass blocking her access to the wine, instead she ended up kissing his hand.

Sitting up she looked at Loki questioningly.

“Poisoned.” He whispered, taking the glass from her.

“What?” She whispered.

“Smile, look like you are having a good time.” He smiled at her, wagging his finger at her. She reached up to grab his finger.

“Why,” she smiled, “They after you or me?” She tried grabbing his finger again.

“Not sure.” He kept chiding her and pulling his hand back quickly, teasing her, “But I bet they are watching us right now to see if we drink.”

Kate thought for a moment before standing up quickly, knocking the table over. Covering her face she stood in front of the mess of spilt wine and broken glass. Loki jumped up and away before anything could spill on him. Looking at her quickly he pretended to asses that she was okay. Keeping her face covered she whispered.

“Think they bought it?” 

Loki chuckled.

“I think it is a fair bet they did, yes.”

Several men scurried over to clean up the mess, all the while, Kate kept apologizing to them for being so clumsy. Loki steered her away from the table and over to the washroom.

“Go and wash your hands and lips, in case you picked up any poison from the glass. I’ll be just out here.” Nodding, she walked into the bathroom and did as he asked of her. Taking a few deep breaths as she did so. Who would want to hurt her? It was a fair bet that someone was after Loki. Standing up straight, she thought for a moment. How did he know that her glass was poisoned? Letting herself out of the room, she looked over to Loki and asked him her question. He looked up for a moment before returning to her face.

“I will show you tonight how I knew. In privacy.” He raised an eyebrow to which she nodded. Walking in, he locked the door behind him to wash up as well. 

Kate was lost in her thoughts when she felt strong arms around her and a hand clamp over her mouth. Unable to scream, she kicked the door hard, hoping to alert Loki that she was in trouble.


	6. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is attacked and Loki comes to her rescue.

Dragging her around the corner, Kate’s assailant suddenly stopped and wheeled her around to face him. Slamming her into the back of the stone building, stunning her for a moment before she recognized the man as the one she declined to dance with earlier. Upon her recognition of his face, he smiled.

“Feeling like dancing now, sweetheart?” He leered as he pressed up against her. 

Struggling against this mountain of a man, she had the sickening feeling that she would not be able to defend herself. She screamed but the loud music seem to cover it. Still, she was not going to go down without a fight.

Turning her head roughly to the side, her assailant kept her in place by squeezing her throat and pressing his weight against it. Kate looked at the grass below them and it all shifted on her. Trying desperately to keep from blacking out she tried to focus on the grass. Still she kept trying to pull from his grip of his other hand as he tried to pin her against the wall. She tried screamed again but it came out a sad pathetic waste of air. At the top of her vision, just beyond where she could see, she noticed movement. Was this an accomplice or a savior?

The weight of the man was suddenly off of her and she fell into the grass. Disorientated she looked up. There was a skirmish and an alarming influx of people in the small area, all screaming and moving. It took Kate a moment to clear her head and look around.

Several Wardens and security staff were pulling the man and Loki apart, with the staff more interested in the man than Loki. Ninne, her friend, was talking heatedly to the Matron and security. Loki was restrained by two security men, pulling at them, trying to get to Kate. Making eye contact with him she nodded to him that she was fine. Seeing she was awake and for the moment fine, he stopped fighting them and straightened up, still keeping his eyes on her. The man that had attacked her was being held nearby, restrained by six men, though he was not moving, just smiling.

Rising slowly to her feet, with the help of the wall, Kate stood and walked to Ninne and the Matron, pulling them both aside. The assailant was leering after her, smiling as he followed her with his eyes as the three women walked. When they were a safe distance away, Kate began explaining what had happened and that Loki had saved her. She wanted to tell them about the poison but without proof there was no reason to bring it up. The Matron listened and nodded.

“Sounds like he saved your life.” Matron replied, keeping her voice low.

“Yes, Matron, I think he has come a long way in a short time.” Kate’s voice was raw.

“Well, I’ll report this to the palace and see what happens.”

“Matron?” Kate looked at her questioningly.

“The Allfather has asked that anything regarding his son be reported to him as soon as possible. He may release him early for good behavior.” Matron put a hand on Kate’s shoulder. “Would you like the night off? I can send someone else to stay with Loki tonight.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you for your kindness.” Kate smiled at the older woman and leaned against Ninne’s shoulder.

“Point of interest, who is the Warden in charge of this beast?” Matron asked them.

“Briggin, ma’am.” Ninne replied. The Matron stiffened and walked away to deal with her. Ninne pulled Kate off her shoulder. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I will be.” She rubbed her neck, “I’ll see if Loki wants to stay, it’s his social. Otherwise, we’ll turn in.” her voice was still hoarse from the choking.

“You sure you don’t want the night off?” Ninne asked her.

“Right now, I feel safer around Loki than anywhere else.” She lowered her voice, straightening up.

The Matron was telling the security men on Loki to release him, though they both were reluctant to do so. Bowing his head at the Matron, the older woman spoke to him privately, having waved the other men away. 

“If you’re okay…” Ninne spoke, breaking Kate from staring at the prince.

“Yes, thank you Ninne.” She hugged her friend before slowly walking up to the Matron and Loki.

“Of course.” Loki said as he looked over at Kate, “How are you, my lady?”

“Better, thank you, Loki.” She held her throat, wishing for something soothing.

Again, he bowed his head. Why was he acting so odd?

“If you need anything, let me know.” Matron looked at both Loki and Kate before walking off.

Security hung back and watched the two of them from a distance.

“My lady, perhaps it would be best if you were to rest. Shall we retire for the evening?” He asked her. It was then she realized he was acting the part of the respectful prisoner. He was keeping his distance so as not to jeopardize her position. She wanted to hug him suddenly. Have him wrap his arms around her and just hold her, tell her she would be safe. 

“Yes, I think that would be best, unless you wish to stay. This is for you after all.” She croaked.

“No my lady, I would rather you rest.”

Nodding, she began to walk with Loki towards the building, walking past staring eyes and hearing the whispers already beginning. Together they began their climb up the spiraling ramp, ever turning skyward until it stopped on their floor. Walking into their chambers, Kate walked to the fireplace and began stoking it to a blaze.  
“I’ll talk with the Matron in the morning. Perhaps we could go for a walk tomorrow afternoon, since your evening was cut short.”

She could feel her chest start to tighten and her eyes sting but she didn’t want to cry and fought it hard. Standing, she looked about the room and started gathering a few snacks together, placing them on the table along with a bottle of wine.

“In case you’re hungry.”

Loki stood silently and watched her, now dressed as he customarily was, in his leathers. Turning from him, she walked over to his bed and began making it, though it had already been taken care of earlier this morning. Walking to grab the broom, Loki reached out and took hold of her wrist gently, pulling her towards him softly. Stopping she looked at her wrist where he held her.

‘Don’t cry, don’t cry.’ She kept thinking.

“Sigyn.” He whispered.

That was it, she broke down and began sobbing. Wrapping her in his arms he held her, stroking her hair and letting her cry. Speaking intelligibly she continued to sob against his chest. She felt him move their bodies and suddenly she felt warmer. Sniffing, she looked up and saw they were standing before the fire. Resting her head on his chest she sighed.

“I’m sorry for ruining your evening.”

“You did nothing of the sort. I only wish I could have killed that savage.”

“It would mean you would be in here longer.” She chuckled darkly.

“Perhaps next time I will.”

“Next time?”

“You know what I mean.” He held her head against his chest. “When I heard the bang against the door, I had no idea what happened. Finding that you were gone, I wasn’t sure if you had wandered off or if something bad had happened to you. I didn’t think you would wander with what had just happened, so I started looking around. I heard a noise that sounded like a swan dying and I followed it.” He brushed her hair back over her shoulder, “There you were, fighting for your dignity and your life.” He pulled her close again, “I had never been so proud and terrified in my life.”

“Proud?” She asked quietly.

“That you were fighting him, no matter what the odds were.”

“The odds were not in my favor, it was lucky that you came when you did, I was about to black out.”

“I will always come for you.”

Kate blinked and pulled away, looking at him for a moment. Holding her throat again, she fought through the pain of her throat.

“Why?”

The distance she put between them was tangible and Kate didn’t like it. It bothered her to be away from him but it also bothered her that she was falling for him. Hearing him talk she wondered what his intentions were and whether or not she should seriously consider a transfer to another prisoner. The look on his face was hard to read, he searched her eyes. She could feel conflict in him and wished she knew why.

“I care about you. You have been so very kind to me since I arrived, you’re a lovely soul and beautiful as well. Beyond that, I’m not sure.” He stepped forward, closing the gap that she had made, “All I do know was that I was terrified something bad had happened to you.” He ran his hand across her cheek, “I feel like I let you down.” He whispered.

“No, you did nothing of the sort!” She stood on tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. “You saved me from something bad.” She was shaking, processing his words. They were truthful, she would stake her life on it. He sounded just as unsure and confused as she felt.

Sighing as he pulled her tightly into him, she wanted to stay there forever.

“What about you?” He asked. “How do you feel about,“ he pulled back, ”Us?”

“I don’t date prisoners.” She started. Seeing his eyes drop she squeezed his hand “Which is why this is very confusing for me.” He looked up at her. “I care for you too, beyond that I’m not sure either.” She smiled, using his own words.

Smiling, he leaned forward.

“May I have that kiss?” He asked her. 

“Yes,” she nodded. Taking her chin between his index finger and thumb he kissed her lightly, again trapping her lip between his. Before she was ready, he pulled back, licking his lips, still tasting her.

“Mmmm.” She breathed.

“Why don’t you take a hot bath and relax before bed?” He suggested.

“I’m relaxed now.” She said dreamily, Loki chuckled. “You’re right. It would be best to get the day off me.” 

Gathering up the necessary clothing she walked to the cleaning room and drew a hot bath, washing and scrubbing every inch of her skin, especially at her neck. When she felt she was satisfactorily clean, she hopped out, dried off and finished readying for the night. Dressed in her night gown and dressing robe, she walked out into the chambers, shivering. Not sure from fear or from cold she walked across to her area and hung up the dress. Seemed a shame that so fine a dress was wasted on such an evening. 

“Sigyn?” She heard Loki call to her. Rising from her bed, she peered around the corner of the dressing screen. He was wearing a pair of sleep pants with no shirt on, standing at the foot of his bed. “Earlier I had mentioned I noticed the poison in your glass and I promised I would show you how I did it.”

Pulling her dressing gown closer around her shoulder she walked out from behind her screen and nodded.

“I remember.” 

“I’m not of Asgardian birth, though I was raised here from infancy. I’m of Joutun blood.” He said very softly.

Kate had read that in his file, but he seemed to be too small to be a Frost Giant.

“I remember reading that.”

“Apparently we have slightly heightened senses,” He stood still, thinking, lost in thought for a moment, “Would you like to see?”

“See…what?” She asked.

“My Joutun form.”

Kate looked at Loki, he seemed to be battling himself about something. She wished he would tell her what he was thinking, perhaps one day, she’d ask.

“Only if you’re ready to show me.” She squawked. His eyes flickered up to hers.

“You should see the monster that you care for.” He said coldly.

“Show me then.”

A cold wind blew through the room, whipping up her hair. Pulling her robe tighter she watched Loki, at the vortex of the wind. A blue hue crawled up his body, coloring his normally pale skin, reaching his chest and face, markings appeared and his eyes turned red. 

Walking towards him, she felt the winds recede as he looked ashamed. Standing before him, she ran her eyes up and down his body, walking around him, looking at his back before standing in front of him. She reached out to touch his chest but he backed up quickly.

“Don’t.” He said, curtly, “The coldness of my skin will burn you.”

Kate dropped her hand but crossed her arms across her chest.

“I’m still waiting for the monster.” She said looking at Loki.

“You’re not frightened of me, like this?” His voice rose and was definitely mad. "This foul beast of an abomination?" 

‘Why was he angry that I wasn’t scared of him?’ she wondered.

“This is like you wearing a dress. It’s different but it’s the man beneath the veneer that I care about. I doubt that changed with your appearance.”

At a loss for words, Loki reverted to his Asgardian form.

“You really believe that?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“You trust me enough not to hurt you? That you are safe in my company?” He approached her. Standing her ground she maintained eye contact with him.

“Yes, I trust you.”

Stopping in front of her he looked down at her.

“You’re shaking.”

“It’s cold in here.” She replied.

“Not from fear?”

“Fear? No.”

“Something else then?” he lowered his voice.

Swallowing, she maintained eye contact.

“Something else then….” He replied to his own question, looking up and away from her for a moment, she felt his hands find her waist, her knees felt in danger of going weak on her. Looking down at her, Loki smiled mischievously. “Come to bed with me.”

“Wait, what?” She blinked out of the haze of her thoughts.

“You need to warm up and rest, my bed is big enough for four people and your bed is… Pathetic.” He looked at her, dropping all shows of the dramatic. “I promise to behave as a gentleman."

Her heart racing she stepped out of his embrace and steadied herself by the side of the bed thinking. A part of her wanted to jump in and say to hell with it, but the more practical side of her brain was reasoning if this was a good idea. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Loki to behave, it was herself that she worried about.

“I would feel better if I can keep an eye on you from the same bed. I could protect you better there.”

“As opposed to me being 25 feet away behind a screen?”

“I found you 30 feet from the bathroom door.” He said softly.

Kate listened to his meaning and nodded slowly. Walking past her, Loki went to the side of the bed she was standing at and pulled down the covers for her. Hesitating a moment, she walked forward and crawled into bed. As she settled she watched Loki walk around to the other side of the bed and pull on his sleep shirt, before getting under the covers. Laying down slowly she was aware of her throat still hurting. She’d have a nice bruise there by the morning. Rolling over she faced Loki, though he was on the far side of the bed. Laying there for a bit, she couldn’t get comfortable. Flipping over to the other side she sighed heavily. Sitting up, she pounded the pillow trying to find some position that she could rest in. Eventually she managed to relax and close her eyes.

The door to their room opened and looking up she did not see who had entered. Looking around the room as she sat up she called out, but found her voice was gone. Looking over Loki was blue in bed, eyes closed. She remembered what he had said about not touching him, so instead she slipped from the bed and walked over to the door, latching it and locking it before turning around. Out of nowhere her assailant was standing in front of her again. Hand on her throat, he guided her to the bed and threw her down on it. Looking over, she was horrified to see that Loki had been stabbed, the dagger still in his chest.

“Now, to finish what we started,” He chuckled un buttoning his pants.

“Kate?”

Opening her eyes, Kate looked around and immediately pulled from Loki’s hands. Breathing hard and feeling tears on her face, she curled up.

“You were screaming for help.” He held up his hands defensively, “You were dreaming Kate.”

Catching her breath, she lowered her head in her hands, her whole body shaking. Slowly Loki made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m… sorry…”

“Shhhh. It’s not your fault. It was him, wasn’t it? You were dreaming about him.”

“Yes,” she squeaked.

“Come here.” Loki laid back in the middle of the bed and opened his arms up to her. Crawling over to him she laid in them and curled up against him. “Darling you’re shaking.” He whispered as he held her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

She was certain that would only bring on more tears, but found herself telling him the dream anyway. Shaking harder after she was done, she buried her face into his chest.

“I’m sorry you had such a dream and you probably will have more, unfortunately. Know that I will be right here to hold you if you do.” His voice was just above a whisper, but it was incredibly soothing.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“Try to sleep darling. I’m right here and won’t let anything bad happen to you.” He kissed her forehead. Two blinks later, Kate was fast asleep.


	7. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is sent for.

Several days had passed since Kate had been attacked at the social. Life had returned to a strange sense of normality. Every morning and evening, Kate would gather food, cook for she and Loki and together they would sit and talk. In between, he would read - sometimes aloud for her benefit as well, compose letters, read letters or just stare out the window. Always, they talked. The big difference was Kate sharing Loki's bed. He continued to insist it was for her safety so that he could keep an eye on her and always he behaved as a gentleman, sleeping on the far side of the bed, never touching her unless she asked for it. 

Still unsure about the relationship, Kate had said nothing more about the prospects of dating Loki and he did not bring it up either. There were questions in her face, she knew certainly. As always, Loki remained mum on the subject. 

Inquiries about taking Loki beyond the walls of the prison seemed to have fallen on deaf ears for the time being, so it was with great surprise that Kate was pulled into Matron's office to discuss it. 

"The Allfather wishes to speak with you about his son and his desire to have time outside." Matron stated after the initial pleasantries. 

"To be fair, it was I that was inquiring. Loki saved me from being attacked and for it, his night outside was cut short. It's only fair to repay his kindness with a night out beyond the walls." 

"Still, the Allfather has requested you specifically to see him and report." The Matron insisted. 

Standing quietly, Kate was worried. Perhaps she had pressed the issue too far regarding Loki's night of respite. A knot of worry began forming in her stomach. What if she had gotten Loki in trouble and furthered his sentence? 

"There are two palace guards here to escort you." Matron whispered. 

Kate's eyes snapped open, her stomach turning as she stood, rooted to the floor. 

"You should dress warmly. It's cold outside. I can give you no more than 15 minutes to get ready." 

Nodding her head, Kate turned and returned to the cell. 

"Everything okay?" Loki sat up as Kate entered the room. 

"I've been called to the Palace, your father wants to speak to me." She said quietly. 

Setting down the book he had been reading Loki looked straight at her, his pupils dilating. Kate made quick work to wrap herself up. 

"There are two palace guards waiting for me." She lowered her eyes as her heart rate increased. She was slowly becoming unnerved by the situation. Taking a slow deep breath, feeling the air press her chest forward, she raised her eyes. Loki look terrified. Any reserves of strength began draining away quickly. 

"I'll be back as quickly as I can." Disappointment flooded her system, she wished Loki would have grabbed her and kissed her before she left the room, reassuring her it would be fine. Closing the door, he had remained seated on the bed, never moving, never speaking. The look of fear on his face made her now absolutely terrified to see the Allfather.   
Making her way down the ramp to the front door, she saw her friend Ninne. 

"Look in on Loki for me will you?" Kate asked quietly. Ninne nodded her head, a similar look of fear on her face as Loki had. 

Walking outside, she found herself without the palace guards. It was a dark crisp night, the stars and two moons shone brightly in the night sky, lighting her path. Deciding it would be best not to keep the Allfather waiting, she began walking towards the Palace. 

Pulling the cloak around her shoulders tighter to keep out the cold, Kate had wished she had dressed more warmly. Already her hands were beginning to redden from the chill, even in the dim starlight she could see that. 

Where were the guards? 

The path towards the palace was through pasture fields and while well worn was jutted by the many carts and cattle that came by it. A bad step could twist an ankle. It was only for about a mile before it began to smooth into a better paved road. There were few reasons why people would want a well paved road leading to the jail. 

Stopping for a moment, she turned and looked over her shoulder. The jail was in the distance and she was certain she could feel Loki's eyes on her, even now. At least, she hoped it was Loki that was staring. A chill ran up her spine, causing a violent shake. Turning slowly, she began walking again, listening for anything other then her own footsteps. Quieting her own breathing, she reached out with all of her senses feeling for anything. 

The damp grass managed to rub against her legs no mater where on the path she walked, the moisture freezing her legs. Only the crunch of her feet on the path was heard over the sounds of her breathing. Faintly, she could smell the smoke of a wood fire. Perhaps a nearby cottage, she did not linger to find out. 

Reaching the paved road, she felt somewhat at ease for the briefest of moments, until she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she could see nothing the way she came. Clouds had began to form, blocking what little light the moons and stars had been providing her. Stomach turning, she fought to keep from being sick. All she could think of was the convict from the party that tried to attack her. The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand on end. Turning, she began to jog towards the palace, her heart racing, she felt like it was beating against her ribs. The corset she was wearing beneath her many layers prevented a long jog and soon it robbed her of her breath. Trying to press on, she felt the loss of connection to her body as the edges of her vision began to darken. Stopping before she could faint, Kate kept listening, kept looking around. Her terror growing, knowing she was being followed. 

"Who's there?" She called out desperately, struggling to catch her breath and keep herself composed. A twig snapped causing a sharp lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking further. Perhaps she should have waited for the guards after all. 

Standing, she looked around in the darkness, opening her eyes as wide as she could, looking for anything that might tell her who was there and what to do. Instinctively she turned and bolted for the palace, running as hard as she could, crossing the golden bridge and up to the closed doors of the palace. Running to the guard gate, she knocked on the closed window. 

"Please, I've been sent for by the Alfather and I'm bring hunted, please help me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Send me writing prompts or follow me on: tumblr.stareena.com


End file.
